


Reading Between the Lines

by wneleh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bonfire, M/M, Paintball, Popsicles, rhinksummerficathon2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don’t have ice.  And DON’T suggest a popsicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real!

_RhettandLinKast, July 2007_

Rhett: Should we tell the beasts about last weekend’s bonfire?

Link: No.

Rhett: So Link’s wife’s family…

_Link stands and circles around toward the camera._

Rhett: I guess we’re done!

_Vlog, February 2010_

_Rhett spins, runs into a mic stand._

Rhett: Link, what the hel-leck is this thing doing here?

Link: How is your lack of pirouette training my fault?

Rhett: Watch this bruise.

Link: Well, put some ice on it.

Rhett: We don’t have ice. And DON’T suggest a popsicle.

Link: Don’t bring that up, man. Look before you cross that street.

Rhett: I didn’t bring it up, you did.

Link: That’s not factually accurate.

_Good Morning Chia Lincoln, January 2011_

Rhett: So my son is almost old enough for paintball…

Link: You’d take a six-year-old paintballing?

Rhett: I don’t think that’s what it’s called. And, anyway, he’s almost seven. And we’d go to that new indoor place, they ratchet down the power.

Link: Don’t you remember what happened that time we went? You only wore a t-shirt, and were a black-and-blue mess!

Rhett: I remember the bonfire after.

_Link reaches for the video camera’s remote controller._

Rhett: I guess we’re not going to check in on Chia Lin…

_March 2011, gas station  somewhere between North Carolina and Los Angeles_

Link: All they have to eat here are popsicles.

Rhett: And one-ounce bags of off-brand potato chips.

Link: Popsicles are better.

Rhett: Even though it’s March.

Link: I’ve always liked popsicles.

Rhett: Yes, this is a thing I know about you.

_Good Mythical Morning, Season 1_

Link: So I’ve been taking first-aid classes…

Rhett: Why are you taking them, again? Given you and blood.

Link: Between having three kids now, and exploring the desert every chance we get, I thought we’d be wise to have a little knowledge around here.

Rhett: You’re already pretty handy with ice packs. And popsicles, if there’s no ice around.

Link: Popsicles make a mess, though.

Rhett: Yeah, such a mess, so hard to clean up. Yup.

_Good Mythical Morning, Season 4_

Link: I hate being sticky.

Rhett: Or seeing anyone else sticky.

Link: Yes, gives me the heebie-jeebies.

Rhett: But if the sticky is from a popsicle…

Link: That’s not so bad, you just lick it up.

Rhett: Obviously, that’s the best choice.

Link: Obviously.

_Good Mythical Morning, Season 11_

Rhett: So years ago we’re paintballing…

Link: Glad to see that’s a word now.

Rhett: What else would you call it? Anyway, so we’re paintballing, and Link’s wearing, like, seven layers…

Link: Because I’m smart.

Rhett: But I just have on an old NC States t-shirt…

Link: And afterward, Rhett’s covered with these quarter-sized bruises…

Rhett: Which don’t hurt until we’re at this cookout.

Link: HUGE bonfire, everyone’s messing with that…

Rhett: And we can’t find any ice, and all the beer and soda is gone

Link: but someone had a cooler of popsicles

Rhett: Those artificial color, artificial flavor types, single-stick per wrapper, come in colors, not flavors

Link: Purple’s a flavor. Red’s a flavor.

Rhett: And they were still mostly frozen. Mostly. So Link, good friend that he is, starts jabbing me with a popsicle.

Link: Two different ones. Green and orange.

Rhett: I bet you remember.

Link: We’d better stop there.

Rhett: I thought you were just a neat freak.

THE END


End file.
